


登堂入室 #2

by orphan_account



Series: 登 堂 入 室 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	登堂入室 #2

#2

很长一段时间里，我以为我把过去的事情都忘了。那常常会使我产生一种幻想，十岁以前的我尚未成人，与世隔绝，一切变化发育都在一只透明真空的瓶中完成，十岁之后我从瓶口爬出，回望瓶中，我的过去是一片虚无。

可最近我频繁梦到以前的事。

准确地说，是关于我妈妈的事，有关她的梦都不算愉快。梦中我回到十岁以前住的那间老宅，不知道发生了什么，那里家具破旧，墙皮脱落，吊灯摇晃。我的视野低矮，而她蹲在我身前，面容模糊，依稀年轻不老，仿佛正对我说着些什么，偌大的客厅里传来她的回音，我却始终听不真切。越过她的肩膀，房门在她身后大开，门外暴雨大作，风声稠涩，像一个人的呜咽。

我隐约感到无法把这个梦做完，场景就在一瞬间改变了。有时变成我家的客厅，有时变成隔壁的客厅，有时甚至是在那个狭小的电梯间里。在梦里我才知道电梯间内的灯光之所以那么昏暗，是因为天花板上罩了一层乳白色的金属网，我在现实中不甚注意的事，在梦中竟成为如此凸显的事实。

我的视线透过那层网罩落入电梯里，而他落入我的梦。我似乎是在以一个第三人称的角度俯瞰着‘我’和他，就像灵魂漂浮于空中。他被‘我’死死抵在电梯内壁前，‘我’的脸埋在他的颈窝处，性器埋在他的身体里。他艰难地仰面，下巴微扬起来，喉结在肌肤之下隐秘地鼓动着。从那个角度，我精确地再现了他的伤口——形状、大小、位置，一切都与那日的所见别无二致。

清晰地让我一再怀疑这并非梦境。

尔后我总是醒来，下面硬得发痛。要我怎么说呢？以前也会晨勃，但从没这么厉害过，乃至于无论如何也消不下去，只能用手去纾解——那动作既不雅又机械，如果有第三者旁观，大约会觉得我很蠢——我也不建议你们这样做，坦白说如果有女人的话，我相信没有人会选择打手枪。

问题就出在这儿，我很难找到第二双像那样的眼睛了。

此后尽管我很少刻意去听隔壁的声音，也努力地克制自己去偷窥他的欲望，但他的那双眼睛却一直在，不时浮现于我生活中的每一个角落。仿佛形势调转，现在是他对我展开了一次漫长的偷窥。我在射的一瞬间总是与他对视，我的双眼和他一样噙满泪水。

 

我不知道世上是否存在第六感这种东西，但人有时的确会没来由地感知到一些毫无疑问会发生的事情。对于我来说，从我那日开口对他问出那个问题起，就等于是预见并默许了即将发生的一切。我笃定它发生，却不知道它会如何发生。我唯一能做的，就是去整顿精神，福至心灵地为这份命定的不幸打开大门。

 

三天后的清晨，我还是依旧做梦。

那个梦比一般要沉，混沌不清，我在梦中听到一阵敲门声才醒来。

起初我并不确定，因为那敲门声似乎犹豫，时断时续，尔后越变越弱，像小猫挠门一样轻微。彼时我半梦半醒，向玄关走去，一股莫名的直觉让我在开门前迟疑了一会，又让我最终决定打开它。这两种截然相悖的反应像是来自同一股欲望的驱使，至于到底是什么，说不清了。

后来我想了想，原来这个故事从一开始就说不清。一个正在偷窥的人很难意识到自己的行为是不道德的，就像一个正在手淫的人肯定不觉得自己手淫的动作很蠢一样，任何事物一旦坠入其中就很难看清它的本质。何况这个世界上要是什么都说得清，那还怎么得了？

打开门的一瞬间，他赫然出现在我面前。他依旧穿着那件修身的睡衣，面色潮红，摇摇欲坠。那双眼睛盈盈发亮，眼眶仿佛随时兜不住水要落下泪来。

但在那之前，我听到他对我说：“对不起…能不能帮帮我？”

 

我在浴室给浴缸蓄水的时候，他就蜷坐在客厅的沙发上，姿态和我曾无数次窥视过的大同小异。透过浴室虚掩着的门的间隙，我刚好看到他的脸。有那么一瞬间我以为自己产幻了，好像他不是他，只是一个从隔壁镜像过来我房间的虚像。下一秒，我关上龙头，波动的水面上倒映着我的脸，我注视了一会，觉得我也不太像是我。

“你怎么样了，站得起来吗？”

我的手指上沾着些热水，摸了摸他的脸，竟没觉出什么温度差。他身上带着病热，此刻正烧得厉害，昏昏欲睡，双眼没有焦点。我试着让他站起来，但他几乎站不住，我实在没办法，只好打横将他抱起来。那一刻我才知道他那样瘦，肋骨根根分明，腰细到不敢吹风。我有些没轻没重，手指不小心戳到他身上不知在哪儿的伤处，引得他倒吸凉气。

“痛吗？对不起。”

他轻轻在我怀里摇头。

我把他放到浴缸前的防滑地砖上，开始帮他脱掉睡衣。这显得他有点像以前我还在上大学的时候，在夜店看到的醉得人事不省的女孩子，对一切不知所谓任人摆布。只是他明显高一点，也更可怜一点。那是我第一次完整地看到他光裸的皮肤，和我之前幻想过的差不多，但真的看到了，还是令我心悸。

他本身的肤色偏白，但并不白得柔弱。关节处发红，可能是发烧烧红的。余下的都是些大大小小的伤痕，锁骨周围多是吻痕和咬痕，多数红，少数发紫，星星点点蔓延到前胸上。腿根部有些很轻微的烫伤，我想是烟头烫出来的。这些伤痕大小位置不同，但无一例外的是形状都很好看，甚至有种病态的美感。这些美丽的疾病蛰伏在他身体上，终有一天会痊愈。

 

“所以呢，为什么来找我？”

我绞了把热毛巾给他擦脸。想起之前见过他脸上的伤，所以力道放轻了点，他并没有呼痛。这才注意到他的左耳形状也奇特，像精灵的耳朵，又好奇看了看他耳后的那块皮肤，那里平时很少见光，白得比别处明显，但一点伤痕都没有，干干净净，像块未被开垦的处女地。

水温足够，他泡了一会气色就好多了。其实像他这种突如其来的发热，多半是前夜被折腾狠了，又没经过及时处理所致，想来他自己也心知肚明。

“我想过自己清理的，但热水器坏了，才来找你。”

“你甚至还不知道我的名字。”

“你也不知道我的名字，可你还是开门了。”

“那要是我不给你开门怎么办？”

“不会的。”他脱口而出，旋即沉默了一会，又说，“我想你不会的。”

我心下登时颇为光火，开始疑惑他是否对谁都给足这样的信任，以至于在一个陌生男人面前也能做到衣不蔽体的程度。如果我那时没有为他打开那扇门呢？他是否会一直等到我开门为止，还是会转身投奔他人而去？其实我对他一无所知。

但他像是洞穿了我的心声似的，扶着浴缸边沿向我靠过来，注视着我，说：“我叫董思成。现在你什么都知道了。”

那是我第一次如此近距离地去观察他的眼睛，尽管雾气朦胧也那样光彩照人。我有些意乱情迷，很难堪地半勃了，但他应该是看不见的。情欲没有形状，浴室暗无天日，我们两个除了彼此的眼睛之外什么也看不见。

我强压下所有吻他的冲动，把他从浴缸里抱出来。

 

吃过消炎药之后，董思成躺在我床上睡着了。

我不爱自然光，白天也喜欢拉着窗帘，只在客厅里开了一盏冷色调的灯，光束远远照进半开着门的卧室里，洒上董思成微微起伏的胸膛。也许是药物作用，我猜他睡得很沉，像在发梦——一个梦里便知道是梦的梦，你越是渴望把它做成永恒，它就越发流逝，此后都不再来。

董思成在睡之前叮嘱我，要我一定在下午五点前把他叫起来，那个男人下班回家如果看到他不在，大约会变得很可怕。我欣然答应。然而不到四点钟的时候，他就自己醒了，脚步虚浮地向我走来，在沙发上又陪我坐了一会。

我看着他，他抱着膝盖有些闷闷不乐，就像雨夜里一只被淋湿的小猫小狗一样，我收留了他一阵，天晴了就该放他走。他的头发是柔软干燥的，我把手指插进去，很温柔地揉了揉，拇指指腹在他耳后的那块软肉上长久停留，他也轻轻用手掌摩挲我的手背。我们之间似乎已经无声默许了这种程度上的亲昵。

“我还能再来找你吗？”

“当然。”

“是吗，你真好。你真好。”

不知道他是不是故意的，那两句话被他说得像梦中呓语，比呻吟细弱，柔软动听，任何人听了都要动几分情。

我凑近他，近到双眼快对不起焦，在轻轻歪头就能够吻到他的位置停了停，尔后向着他的耳后逼近。

“不是对谁都这么好的，也不是总能这么好的。”

“你每找我一次，我都要和你换点东西。”

我的拇指移开一段距离，和其他四指一同插入他的发丝间，按着他的后脑扭转一个弧度，让他顺从地对我亮出耳后那块软肉——那里一点伤痕都没有，干干净净，像块未被开垦的处女地。

我咬了上去。

 

 

tbc


End file.
